


A little light...

by Witchcraftandwine



Series: Recovery of Angel Dust (a RadioDust story) [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is confused by feels, Angel is trying to be a good boy, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, Maybe a story?, Oneshot, Sweet, The rape is only mentioned not graphic, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Alastor intends to chew Angel Dust out for being out all night, but things don't go as planned
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: Recovery of Angel Dust (a RadioDust story) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597399
Comments: 8
Kudos: 436





	A little light...

It was a cool calm morning…

Well as much as any morning could be cool or calm in hell. Had he waited all night? Watching the light beginning to drift in through the stained glass of the door Alastor realized that, yes, he had in fact sat there watching the door all night… waiting.

Waiting for what?

What else, or rather who. Because in fact it was a who. The same vexing who that dominated his thoughts with his laughter, his dreams with his lithe body, his blood with a raw carnal hunger and need to posses.

He damned the spider demon even as he wanted him. Alastor was not a man of strong attachments. In life the only two people he had loved had been stolen away to early, his sweet gentle mother, and Mimzy his first and only real friend when he had moved to New Orleans.

Coming to hell, manifesting power beyond his wildest imaginings? It gave him all the more reason to not create connections… then there was Niffty, then there was Husker, and as time passed he saw on a picture show, the cheerful princess who would soon be yet another dear friend. None of it had been expected, but Angel Dust? Well he had been actively avoided! How could he have be so stupid?

Developing a fondness for that demon was silly, and all the worse a whore and a porn star…

Alastor rubbed his temple trying to stave off a building headache. One ear flicked the puff of hair and fur turning towards the door, he could hear the tell tale click of heels on cobble stones. He was already standing, He would reprimand Angel for being out all night and then-  
  
He never got to finish the thought as the door open and Angel Dust fell forward into the hotel. Alastor moved quickly catching the slim figure almost staggering, not because the other was heavy but the awkward and sudden dead weight of him.  
  
"What in the nine…" he muttered shifting his hold on the spider demon one arm around his top most shoulders the other under his knees he lifted angel dust, shadows crept up enveloping them both, then just as quickly fell away leaving them in his personal rooms. Alastor carried Angel Dust to the thick couch, setting him down carefully. Alastors smile almost faltered staring at the blood smeared on his hands, it was hardly the first time and wouldn't be the last but this blood bothered him… he didn't like it.  
  
Angel Dust groaned drawling Alastors attention as he shifted on the couch on hand going to his head, the other tugging away the black ribbon he always had around his neck, the bruising beneath Sent a cold anger through the deer.  
  
"Angel Dust?" he asked simply, the spider moved eyes opening slowly as he looked up to Alastor blushing faintly

"A-al? Fuck…" his voice was a strained wheeze of pain as he touched his throat brows knitting, it hurt him to talk, that much was obvious but what had happened. Letting out a sigh Alastor snapped his fingers a chair manifesting beside the couch. He settled and reached out before angel could speak again covering his mouth  
  
"Don't, it'll just hurt you and I need to focus." He said firmly His eyes locking on the spider who after a brief moment of fear nodded slightly and closed his eyes relaxing as much as he could. Satisfied Alastor removed his hand from the spiders mouth and began his work. 

He had studied all aspect of his chosen magic's but healing wasn't really one he had used often, not for himself and certainly not for others. So he worked quietly his focus entirely on healing the wounded demon. The damage was far worse than he had initially seen and it required a lot of delicate work, from sealing internal wounds caused by magic, or setting the snapped elbow on his fourth arm, Alastor worked meticulously repairing all the damage.

He had no sense of time as he worked focusing on the detailed healing Angel Dust needed until finally the last of the cuts across the white skin sealed and he sagged back against the chair head back eyes closed his smile faint simply due to exhaustion.

He could hear angel shifting on the couch, probably sitting up, probably getting ready to leave, "Al?" the voice was soft and careful  
  
"Can you not be quiet for one moment and let me rest?" the radio demon asked with a half chuckle as he peeked and eye open to glance at Angel Dust who was sitting up and watching him with… worry? Well that was new. He sat forward and studied the spider silently a moment before gesturing

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked calmly as Angel Dust squirmed under his gaze before finally sighing  
  
"Y-yeah… Look I… You know I've been tryna go clean right? Followin Charlie's rules, I stopped the drugs, hell even made it through the shitty withdrawals, My heads clearer then it's been in years!" he exclaimed Alastor nodded more than a little surprised  
  
"I knew you had been cutting back, I hadn't realized you'd quit completely." He said quietly impressed with Angel Dusts resolve.  
  
"Heh yeah I know right, whoda thought it… but, well Charlie, and Vaggie, heck even Niffty they all think… they think I'm worth more than just bein a hooker for some cheap blow you know? They… they make me wanna be me again." He admitted scratching the back of his head nervously Alastor nodded  
  
"That’s fair but what does any of this have to do with your condition?" he asked calmly Angel Dust blushed  
  
"I-I'm getting there… a-anyway havin a clear head means I was really thinkin… ya know about… my life and… well death and this… Everything Charlie keeps saying and, things Molls had told me all my life." He murmured running a hand down his face before mumbling something Alastor didn't hear.  
  
"Angel I'm adept at many things but I can't read your mind." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"I quit my job… I… I'm not gonna… do anymore porn… o-or take any 'clients'." Angel Dust said looking away it took a moment for Alastor to process that, Angel had quit… angel had…. Quit. As in he had approached Valentino, the dirty little louse and told him 'no' Well his injuries certainly made sense now.

"I take it it didn't go well?" he said calmly though inside he was boiling, no more raging a hot volcano of rage that demanded blood! Angel Dust managed a laugh

"Not, really, I thought it did at first he seemed surprisingly amenable, he was going on about how the last two shoots hadn't been my best work and how Porn just wasn't good if the players weren't into it." He said rubbing his arm  
  
"He suggested we have a last drink at least even made coffee he said I probably didn't feel comfortable getting drunk with him, and I didn't… But… Fuck… I should have known better I really should have… but a… I wanted… Maybe one last good time? Not sex, not money just a quiet moment like we used to have." He said Alastor tilted his head curiously and nodded quietly urging Angel Dust to continue.  
  
"Look it's not secret I'm not the strongest demon out there, I've got my skills and I had what I learned in life but when you first die, you wake up here you see what you are, well a cotton candy Pussy like me was done from the get go. Valentino found me, took me in, he taught me about hell Al, and for a while it was great, It was almost like bein alive again, He said he was cool with an open relationship if I wanted it, hey it's hell Baby who gives a shit… but I was his I'd always come home to him." He explained frowning as he rubbed his arm a bit more Alastor was surprised to find himself reaching out, he stopped half way and drew back sharply, angel dust wasn't looking at him and didn't see the motion thankfully.

"So with those stupid ideas I had coffee with him…. Bastard drugged me, I don't know when I watched him the whole fucking time I swear I did!, next think I knew everything was going fuzzy and he's saying shit like Charlie and everyone here's just using me as an experiment, to see if the hotel idea would even work. How I was an easy mark. Well known enough that if I turned everyone would know, but dumb enough not to know they were just using me… shit like that, I'm trying to tell him he's wrong as he just pushin my clothes off and tellin me he cares, Lying through his stupid ugly teeth." He said shuddering harder he hugged himself head bowed and this time Alastor didn't stop himself from reaching out, Clawed hand gently resting on Angels head stroking through his soft white hair, any other time he might have marveled at just How soft it was.

"Angel Dust, Did he-" he was cut off as the spiders hands came up and held his hand in place he was shaking, pale body quivering under his touch.  
  
"I don't want to hear it… I know… you're probably thinking what he did. I'm a whore what's the difference it's all just sex, b-but… but I have the… I… I deserve…" the demon choked. He was crying and Alastor almost floundered he didn't do well with tears, the vulnerability they showed! He hadn't cried once since his death and in fact had not cried much in life.  
  
"I don't… I don't think that." He said finally thinking of something to say. Angel tensed under his hand before slowly looking up eye red rimmed as he stared at Alastors face looking for… something, The radio demon wasn't sure what.  
  
"I don't think that at all Angel Dust… I may not be fond of the act myself, but I understand it is a very personal thing. Even for you, just because you do it more frequently doesn't make it less so, your still allowing someone inside you…" Was he blushing? He felt like he might be… shit…  
  
"T-the point is, it's… you… There are rules… even here in hell." He coughed out finally glancing away, fuck. He was not an awkward man but discussing the emotional intimacy and vulnerability of Sex was hardly easy even for him… maybe especially for him.  
  
"You may be a … or where a prostitute but that doesn't mean you don't get to say 'no'." he said finally looking back at Angel who was giving him a small smile. Alastor quickly pulled his hand back and stood striding across the room and opened a cabinet pulling out a decanter and a heavy crystal glass.  
  
"I trust abstaining from drugs doesn't mean you adverse to a brandy to steel your nerves." He said quickly as he fought to regain his mental balance turning, glass in hand he walked over and passed it to angel who took it with a murmured thank you before tossing it back like a champ… Alastor tried not to be annoyed by the waste of a good brandy, such things really should be savoured but, he'd stay close lipped about it for now.

"Thanks Al, for everything, I'm sorry I took up so much of your time I know you got… whoa." Angel Dust wavered when he tried to stand instantly flopping right back down onto the couch. Alastor sighed pushing the demon back to a laying position

"Just rest for now, you lost a lot of blood, I have work to do but I don't mind you staying here. Would you be more comfortable on the bed?" he asked simply Angel Dust blushed at that shaking his head quickly and instantly regretting it,

"N-nah this is fine… a-are you sure?" he asked making the other demon chuckle

"Now now do I ever come across as someone who makes an offer he's not sure about?" he asked calmly the other demon inclined his head, Alastor had a good point. The radio demon moved back and in a smooth motion whipped a blanket from his bed and draped it over angel dust and moved to carefully slip off his boots.  
  
"Y-ya don't have to do that!" Angel dust squawked embarrassed, Alastor only chuckled.  
  
"What are you saying I don't want muddy boots on my furniture." He said simply setting them beside the end of the couch and waving a hand the light dimming as long legged strides carried him to the door he opened it before pausing glancing back over his shoulder and grinning, for a moment Angel Dust would swear his eyes where glowing.  
  
"Now as I said, you rest, I have work to attend to. I'll have Niffty come check on you in a couple hours. If you're not still on that couch I'll be cross." He said simply before shutting the door. Leaning against it he rubbed his temple with two fingers, he had no doubt angel would listen to his order, he was just tired from the healing, He needed to eat… and wasn't it so wonderful of Valentino to offer himself up as a much needed meal? Humming lightly to himself Alastor walked along the hall imagining what different lovely dishes he could make.


End file.
